


Call Me Maybe

by Angel_Dust



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Call Me Maybe AU, Cat Fights, Don't Judge, F/M, Gay, High School, I Wrote This For Fun, Jealousy, M/M, Stalking, larry is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dust/pseuds/Angel_Dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hilarious Call Me Maybe AU one-shot of three girls who are madly in love with Louis Tomlinson and do whatever it takes to get his attention. But looks are deceiving.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>Twitter: @Angelic_Dusty <br/>YouTube: Angelic_Dusty<br/>Tumblr: angelicdusty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song, nor One Direction, this was written just for fun.

 

 

 

 

When Eleanor Calder watches Louis play footie with his friends after school, all her focus is on him. She admires his nicely toned legs as he kicks the ball, scoring goal after goal. Hergaze it dreamy, her leg rubs against the back of her other leg and she is in total bliss by Louis Tomlinson's beauty. 

 

 

In her teenage mind, Louis is the best football player ever. Nothing will change that. 

 

 

"Get down, bitch, it's my turn!" A shout comes from behind Eleanor as she glares down at the two other girls waiting their turn to see. She's not the only one with a massive drush on Louis Tomlinson, pretty boy with blue eyes, soft fringe and deep accent, small hands and big butt. Nope, she had rivals. Even if they were her best friends. 

 

 

"No, I get an extra turn because you had the balls to ask him for a pencil in the hallway!" Eleanor shouted, turning back to look at Louis, biting her lip. Another brunette by the name of Danielle Campbell scoffed, turning to the blonde, Briana. "So? That doesn't count, does it?" 

 

 

"Eleanor, you live next door to him, for all we know you could be talking to him everyday without us knowing!" Briana argued. Eleanor pouted, jumping down from behind the wall. "I most certainly do not!" 

 

 

"Club rules says you can't. So you better not be lying, or you'll find yourself sitting alone at lunch for the rest of High School!" Briana crossed her arms. 

 

 

Club rules. Yes, Louis had his own fan club. Dubbed: The Louis Tomlinson Defense Squad. (Or L.T.D.S for short) Their president was Eleanor Calder, being the same age and grade at Louis and having known him the longest. Next was Danielle Campbell who once got the privilege of being his science partner that one time in grade ten. And lastly was Briana Jungwirth, while she never once talked, or came into contact with Louis, she was in the same gym class and got to see him all sweaty and wet. 

 

 

This club was top secret and only girls knew about it, that because all the targets were. . . girls. Any girl who looked at Louis wrong, or too lusty like was sure to endure harsh punishment, whether it be verbal, online, or physical. Making this club the most hated and feared group of girls in the whole school. 

 

 

"Shit! They're leaving!" Danielle groaned, hopping down from the stone wall. "Thanks a lot, Eleanor, you hogged up all the time to see him!" 

 

 

Eleanor shrugged, "Not my fault, it's gotta' be fate. Anyway, they're probably headed to Stan's to play video games, we'll see him this weekend anyway." Eleanor explained on the way to her white convertible. "Besides, we have to discuss something." Her hazel eyes turned dark. Just earlier that day around lunchtime, the girls had all cut class to go talk to the student council about concerns they had with the rumors regarding some new kid moving here.

 

 

It was a big deal, considering they might b a girl and also have the same classes with Louis Tomlinson. This was a threat. Anyway, Eleanor, Danielle and Briana all expressed their concerns to Nick Grimshaw, head of student council and councilor helper regarding student scheduling. While Nick did not make the schedules, he did pass them out and Eleanor knew that only Nick would know what classes this "new kid" had and wanted to make sure it didn't correspond with Louis'. 

 

 

She gripped her steering wheel and sped out of the parking lot, ignoring Briana and Danielle's screams. She was angry at Nick at the moment. How dare he insult her the way he did earlier! 

 

 

 

 

_"There's something you're not telling me, Grimshaw!" Eleanor smirked, leaning against the desk._

 

 

_"Maybe. . ." Nick rolled his yes._

 

 

_"Nicky, it's nothing to be ashamed of, we're just worried about Louis. Isn't it your job to make sure every student at this school gets the best education possible?" Eleanor teased, curling her curls with her finger. Nick groaned, placing a stack of textbooks on the table._

 

 

_"What are you talking about, Eleanor? You and your posse need to leave."_

 

 

_"Look, just tell us who this new kid is and we won't have a problem." Briana insisted. "IT's not fair for the rest of us to suffer like this."_

 

 

_"Suffer?!" Nick scoffed. "How on Earth are you suffering? No one is a threat to anyone at this school. Now why don't you go worry about something more practical, like College, or Prom or Graduation?" He pointed 'graduation' at Briana seeing as she was failing her classes just thinking about Louis. Eleanor stiffed a laugh. "Look, Nick, you're obviously stressd, so why don't I just give you one last and simple question?"_

 

 

_Nick waited, annoyed._

 

 

_"Is the new kid a boy or a girl?"_

 

 

_There was dead silence before Nick himself was chuckling, but the trio of girls didn't find anything funny. "Is this what it's all about? Seriously?" Nick shook his head. "Look, girls, I know you all like Louis, who doesn't. But there is only a few weeks left of school and you're all seniors. I'll let you in on a secret: there's more to life than a boy." with that, Nick turned and tuned out the girls, especially Eleanor's violent rage when she kicked over a chair leaving with her friends behind her._

 

 

 

 

 

"Fuck Nick Grimshaw, he's an idiot anyway." Briana claimed. "Hey, let's go to Pizza shack-"

 

 

"We're pretty, Briana." Danielle turned. "And pretty girls don't eat." 

 

 

Briana looked confused for a moment. "Then how are we alive?" Eleanor turned on the radio, but it didn't block out Briana's stupidity. "No, I'm serious? What do you eat if you're pretty? air? Wait, can you live off air?" 

 

 

It wasn't a long drive to Eleanor's house and she had hoped to see Louis' red car in his driveway, but when it wasn't there, it was an indicator he wasn't home. Eleanor sighed, growing up next door to Louis had it's perks and sh's tried numerous times to get his attention, everything from kicking footballs into his yard or on his roof, to sunbathing on the front lawn (that was put an end to when hr dad showed up with his co-workers and saw Eleanor was laying nude on the front law with nothing but a towel under her). Eleanor and the rest of the girls ran to Eleanor's room where they began planning. 

 

 

"Alright, big barbecue this weekend my Mum is planning and it turns out, that's when the new neighbors are coming, my Mum will invite them no doubt about it, they'll show up." Eleanor started. 

 

 

Briana raised her hand. "Do we eat then?"

 

 

Danielle rolled her eyes. "What part of we don't eat, period, don't you understand?"

 

 

"How long have you not eaten? I can't go an hour."

 

 

"Pay attention! We need to show Louis once and for all that we love him. And... if it comes down to him choosing one of us then that's that. Understand?" Eleanor finished. Danielle, Briana and Eleanor all shared a look before nodding in agreement. "Good, now that that's settled." She walked over to her dresser, pulling out Carly Rae Jepsen's  _Call Me Maybe_ C.D. "Who knows Karaoke and how to dance?" 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The girls practiced all night and slept till noon when a loud truck woke up Danielle.  Danielle rushed to the window, watching work men haul furniture and boxes into the empty house across the street. "Eleanor!" She gently shook the other brunette awake. "Briana, wake up, they're here!" The three girls scrambled out of Eleanor's big, pink bed and rushed to the window, not at all caring if they were in their night gowns and had curler in their hair, or facial masks still on. 

 

 

"Can't see the family." Briana pointed out. "You sure these are the right people?"

 

 

"Positive." Eleanor answered. The second she heard about a new kid coming to the school, she went on a hunt of houses sold and bought in the school district area. This was the only house. The girls stood and watched for a few minutes before a car finally pulled up to the driveway. The girls held their breath watching a man and woman step out of the car. The only sound they could hear were their heart beats as the backseat car door opened and a long leg stuck out. When a boy with curly hair hopped out and shut the door, they all sighed. 

 

 

"Oh, it's just a boy." 

 

 

"Just a boy. . . thank God." 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Just as Eleanor predicted, her mother had invited the new neighbors. She watched her mother greet them to Louis and his family. She smirked, hiding behind the food tent in her flashy silver sun dress. She, Danielle and Briana were staged to go on and sing Karaoke in less than ten minutes and she wanted to make sure Louis was watching her at all times. She glanced back at her two friends and frowned. If she was going to make Louis hers, than she'd need to be front and center. 

 

 _Then,_ she planned, _I'll run up and confess everything to him_. 

 

 

"Ugh! It won't fit!" Briana cried as Danielle desperately tried to zip up the matching sun dress. "I told you pretty girls don't eat!" The short brunette screamed, trying to help her blonde friend fit into the dress.

 

 

Eleanor smiled warmly when it was their turn. The music started playing and Eleanor sang her heart out, ignoring that Danielle and Briana totally messed up during the second chorus when Briana stepped on Danielle's foot with her heel and nearly broke Danielle's toe, sending the tiny brunette screaming. The crowd laughed at that, or gasped, especially when Danielle, as an act of revenge, slapped Briana in the face. The blonde girl missed her part in the song because of it and jumped on Danielle. 

 

 

 

Eleanor didn't care about the cat fight behind her, but did notice how Louis and that new boy had wandered away from the party and frowned. 

 

 

When the song was over, she left her other fighting friends to see where Louis went, making her way out to the front lawn, she gasped seeing Louis Tomlinson in the lap with that new boy . . kissing him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something short, choppy, to the point and fun to write, please don't take this seriously. Hope you all enjoyed! :)


End file.
